


Yes, It Is Friendship

by momosansovino



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Merlin and Q are very goodfriends.





	Yes, It Is Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from the short piece I wrote in 2015 for S's birthday.  
> Originally posted on [mtslash](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-166066-1-1.html)  
> No beta. Any mistake is mine.

 

“Do you want to watch a film, Q?”

“I don’t.”

“I know there’s this recent one….” Coffee in hand, Merlin sits on Q’s desk. The latter plays Teris wholeheartedly and does not lift an eye. “Are you listening to me?”

“No. I’m not.“ Q says in a pleasant tone, “I’m about to break my own record.”

Merlin sighs and a mini laptop no bigger than his palm appears magically in his hands. He connects the laptop to Q’s computer. 

“What are you doing?” Q stares. “Could you stop meddling? I’m really about to break the record.”

Merlin starts to type on his mini laptop.

 

The screen flashes with a beep.

_ Congratulations  _ on the new record. Your score: 100089. 

Q jumps for joy. “New record!” He announces and throws the keyboard on the desk. “Merlin, I’ve been sitting here for three hours and my back is killing me! But it’s worth it.” He stretches painfully.

Merlin shoots him a glance. His eyes are shades of hazelnut green. 

The Teris ranking shifts. A new user named “Merlin” appears out of nowhere and moves quickly up the charts. 

”Hey!!!!” Q protests. “You can’t do that!”

Merlin grins and presses the [ △ ] button. His name jumps to the top of the list. Q’s face turns green.

Merlin. Score: 100090.

Q turns and stares at him, his wavy hair sweats slightly, like a scoop of about-to-melt ice-cream.

“Let's go watch a film.” Merlin ignores and suggests.

“Not a chance. You just falsified the record.”

“If I change it back, can we hang-out?”

“You have to change it back first.”

Merlin’s grin broadens. 

“Alright alright, _please_ change it back.” Q waves his hand.

Merlin scratches his bald head and examines the screen. Q gapes at him.

“Oops. I can not change it back.” He says solemnly. 

Q attacks. But Merlin has already jumped off the desk, hands stretching high above his head, firmly holding the laptop. He is at least one head taller than Q. The young man circles around, but all of his attacks proves to be fruitless. Now he is annoyed and anxious. He grabs Merlin by the shoulders and steps on his feet. Although this method doesn’t gain much in height, he can at least restrain Merlin from shifting away. 

Merlin bursts into laughter. “You still can’t have it.”

Q purrs like an angry cat. He jumps onto Merlin, strangling him on the middle. He presses one hand on Merlin’s shoulder, arm curls threateningly around his neck; the other arm reaching for the laptop. 

“Okey okey, I will change it.”

Q has no intention of climbing down.

“Alright. Take a look yourself.” Merlin lowers the laptop and presses the [ ▽ ] button twice at Q’s eye level. 

Merlin. Score: 100080.

“My score is now _officially_ lower than you, satisfied?”

Q pinches him, mutters, and starts to move away. But Merlin holds out both of his arms and catches him by the waist. His high-bridged, scary nose tip pokes like a bird beak. 

“Leave so soon?”

“Let’s go watch the _damn_ film.” Q evades. 

 

Of course in the case with Merlin, Q never looks up what film exactly will they be watching. And of course Merlin won’t tell him it is a horror film. 

The young man nudges him, talking about some Japanese genius solving the apparently difficult-no-more mathematical problems enthusiastically, while waiting in line for the popcorn and drinks. After they sit down. Q looks around in alarm. “Why is the aud. empty? What is going on?” 

“Others seemingly don’t know how to appreciate this movie.” Merlin replies. 

Q stares at his bold head suspiciously. Five minutes into the film, he asks again if they’ve entered the wrong aud., because seemingly, they, and a couple necking at the corner are the only audiences. 

“I assure you this is the correct auditorium.” Merlin says, picking at the pop corn.

“But isn’t this a horror film?” Q whispers into his ear. 

“That is correct.”

“But, but you know I don’t watch horror film.” Q whispers, trying his best to sound upset. “We should go.” 

“Watching a horror film with me is different from watching a horror film along.”

“What's the difference?”

“With me, you  _never_ tastes fear. ” Merlin teases.

“Can you for once quit bullshiting.” Q turns a shade redder. Thank god Merlin won’t be able to see him clearly in the dark.

Merlin leans over, silently covers his eyes with his slim, long-fingered hands. “Well, if you are really scared, you can peek through my fingers.”

Q bites his little finger immediately. 

“ _Fuck_. Why are you always so aggressive.” Merlin curses.

“You did this on purpose!” Q protests. However with Merlin’s finger in his mouth, the objection sounds weirdly vague. “Is this how _friends_ treat each other?” 

Apparently it is _not_ how friends treat each other. His teeth lingers on Merlin's skin a bit longer than it should and his saliva drips down on Merlin’s wrist whilst Merlin’s finger brushes his mandibular and curls suggestively on his tongue. 

Q loses himself in the thoughts for a second. Luckily Merlin’s other free hand tickles him on the waist and he quickly snaps out of it. Merlin withdraws his hand and wipes his fingers on the wool sweater. 

“That is uhmm…” Before Merlin could find the right words, Q makes a strangled sound and leaps. He folds up the chair arm in between and tucks his head.

“Is it over?”

“What is over?”

“That scene!”

“It’s over.” Melin assures him. 

Q peeks and groans. “You lying bastard.”

“I don’t know what scene you are talking about.” Merlin continues to play the fool.

“The one just now.”

“Which one just now?”

“You are unbelievable, Merlin. _Fucking_ unbelievable. ” 

“I will take it as a compliment. ”

“I’m going to sleep through this.” Q says. He is now genuinely pissed.

“Yeah. Right.” Merlin says, those hazelnut green eyes behind the glasses twinkled with mischief.

“That’s it.” Q stands up. “You are not getting away with this.”

“… What are you doing?” 

Q leans over in the dark and finds Merlin’s lap. He blends and sits on it with great force while the woman in the movie screams and runs for her life. “Let’s see if you can walk after two hours.” He says maliciously and rests his head on Merlin’s shoulder. The suede shoulder trims on both sides of the wool sweater are soft and warm. The sweater is soaked with the scent of caffeine and ...  _Merlin_. 

The combat commander of Kingsman rolls his eyes. “Excellent move, Q. Very mature.” He tilts his head and his ridiculously high-bridged nose pokes right into Q’s glasses. “What will others say if they see us?”

“There are no others around.” Q retorts, “Besides, I can say we are gay.” 

“That’s not my point.”

“Shut up.”

Merlin blinks. “Well, I can always say you are my son.” He shoots back without thinking and immediately regrets it. The comment sounds wrong in so many levels, but there are some truth in it. Q in his thirties, dresses still like a college student, and Merlin has been unfortunately bald for at least two decades.

Q straightens up. They stare at each other in the dark. Both forget about the movie. The young man’s eyes resemblances obsidian, sharp and glittering. “I don’t want to be your son.” He whispers, dead-face serious.

Merlin’s lips twitches. “I know. I’m sorry.” He apologizes and runs his hand along Q’s spine to calm him.

“Merlin.”

“Q.”

The woman in the movie trips on a twig and is killed by unseen monster and blood spills everywhere. Q settles back down and lets Merlin comb his hair.

“I envy your hair.” The elder speaks softly.

“You can plant some artificially.” He touches Merlin’s bald head fondly.

In the end, Q doesn’t get to sleep. They watch the rest of the movie in silence. Q peeks though Merlin’s fingers, occasionally whines and nibbles Merlin on the stomach. In return, Merlin’s other free hand feeds him warm buttered popcorn.

 

When they finally get out of the cinema. Q breathes the fresh cool air and bounces forward.  Merlin strolls idly behind him, hands in his pockets.

“What’s wrong?” Q turns. 

“My legs are numb.” Merlin replies. But of course it isn’t true. Despite that he usually sits in front of the monitor screen, years of combat training allows him to run for hours without getting tired. 

Q eyes him suspiciously for three seconds and moves closer. 

“If your old bones stall any longer, we will miss the tube.” He pouts, “Let me help you.”

 

Merlin throws his hand around Q’s shoulder. 

They walk in silence for some time and Q asks suddenly. “What will others say if they see us?”

“I will say we are a couple.”

“In your dreams, Merlin.”Q retorts. 

Abruptly Merlin stops, adjusts his glasses and bends down. He scoops Q up before the latter manages to protest. 

"Hey!!” Q protests, face hot red, but his hands wraps naturally around Merlin’s neck. 

“Weren’t you eager to sit on my lap just now.” Merlin strides forwards, “For the purpose of not missing the last tube, please allow me to carry you, because it is the universal truth that my legs are longer and I walk faster.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not talk during movie watching LOL. Please.


End file.
